There are currently transfer press assemblies that include a plurality of bolster carts that each operate as press stations. The press station at each of the bolster carts sequentially forms a shape into a work piece until the work piece attains a final shape. A crossbar transfer mechanism is used to sequentially move the work piece from a starting press station to a final press station. The crossbar transfer mechanism manipulates a crossbar between the bolster cart press stations of the transfer press assembly. The crossbar transfer mechanism engages with the crossbar from a crossbar supporter located on the bolster cart. After completion of the pressing operations, the crossbar transfer mechanism returns the crossbar to the crossbar supporter and the crossbar transfer mechanism disengages from the crossbar.
As the crossbar transfer mechanism engages and disengages with the crossbar when the crossbar is on the crossbar supporter, a datum is provided on the crossbar supporter to position the crossbar in a predetermined location. Under repeated operations, the crossbar supporter may become bent and the datum is moved from a predetermined location. As the datum is moved from the predetermined location, the crossbar transfer mechanism is unable to accurately align with the crossbar to engage the crossbar or return the crossbar to the crossbar supporter.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative assemblies that allow for the adjustment of a datum that is utilized by the crossbar transfer mechanism to the crossbar.